


Mission Success

by purplesunsetsx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, A squint of ChaeYu, AsterbotFamily, NaJeongChaeng, NoJamBros, nachaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesunsetsx/pseuds/purplesunsetsx
Summary: Chaeyoung lit up the paper, doing the magic trick she learned from her mama Nayeon—That magic trick that conveys her wishes to her mommy Jeongyeon.





	Mission Success

_ **“Chae, sweetie. Listen carefully to mommy, okay?”** _

_ _

_ _

_ **Chae nods enthusiastically. Full attention directed to her mommy. Sketchbook and crayons ready.** _

_ **Her mommy chuckles before she continues.** _

_ _

_ **“First, Roses.”** _

•••

The bell chimes as Chaeyoung went inside the shop. The smell of floral fragrance enters her senses. Her eyes scanned the room. Her face lit up when she found what she was looking for. There, right next to the stock of Baby’s breath, the _Red Roses_. She walks up to the counter, smiling at the woman behind the desk. The pale woman’s eyes crinkle when she saw Chaeyoung approaching her. She waits patiently until Chae walks up to her. Smiles and nods were exchanged. “Hello, Chae. What can I get for you?”

“Hi, Dahyun. I need a bouquet of roses, Red preferably.” Chaeyoung points out the red roses she saw in the left corner of the room. Dahyun follows with her eyes then nods with a grin on her face. “You’re lucky. Those are very fresh, they just arrived this morning.” Dahyun wasted no time in preparing the bouquet. She constantly asks the shorter girl on what kind of arrangement does she want. Chaeyoung simply said that Dahyun can do whatever she sees fit. She trusts Dahyun’s choice of arrangement. Dahyun wraps the roses into a beautiful bouquet with careful and gentle hands. Chaeyoung thanked the girl as she pays for the roses. She went out of the store but not without bidding her bestfriend goodbye.

•••

_ _

_ **“Next, balloons.”** _

•••

The R&B music was blasting from the car’s stereo. Chaeyoung just came from the party-needs store downtown. The girl bought 2 packs of balloons and a tank of helium gas. 

She is now on her way to her girlfriend’s cake shop. The girl called her a while ago, asking if she could come by to taste their new strawberry flavored cake. Chaeyoung’s mouth salivate just by hearing the word ‘strawberry.’ Her tastebuds can already feel the sweet, fruity blast of the melting strawberry in her mouth. She gulps and promises her girlfriend to drop by after she’s done. The girl in the other line chuckles at Chaeyoung’s immediate answer. She purposely used the strawberry card as an excuse, knowing fully well that Chaeyoung is never one to pass up the opportunity to eat strawberries. Chaeyoung just shakes her head, a grin plastered on her face as she reaches the cake shop. She got out of her car after parking then walks to enter the shop. Chaeyoung inhales the sweet and delicious scent of yummy pastries. The strong aroma of the coffee filled the young woman’s nose too. Chaeyoung turned to her right, there, she saw the tall figure of a woman, sitting in one of the high stool chairs, a book in hand. She wasn’t aware of the shorter girl’s presence yet. An idea crept into Chaeyoung’s mind. She walks silently to her. Chaeyoung covers the tall girl’s eyes from behind, giggling lowly.

If her girlfriend was startled, she wasn’t able to know because the tall girl remained calm and just simply put her hands above chaeyoung’s. “Baby, I know it’s you.” A ghost of smile playing on her lips.

Chaeyoung groans, muttering ‘unfair.’ She dropped her hands, kissed her girlfriend’s cheek, asking what gave it away as she settles comfortably on the high stool chair beside her.

Tzuyu calls the barista and asks for the strawberry cake and two lattes before turning to her sulking girlfriend. “First, your small hands.” Tzuyu giggles as the other girl responsed an offended “Hey!”

“Your short height.” Tzuyu continues.

“What does my height have to do with this?”

“Nothing. I just like calling you short.” Tzuyu laughs when Chaeyoung groans in response, rolling her eyes. Murmuring a ‘giant meanie.’

The barista came in. A plate of strawberry cake and 2 lattes were placed in their table. The couple thanked the barista. Tzuyu grabs the fork. She gets a piece of the cake and held it up for Chaeyoung, smiling. Her dimples peeking out. Chaeyoung would’ve pinch it if she’s not pretending to be mad.

“Baby, I knew it was you because of how you smell. I bought that perfume for you as a gift on our 3rd anniversary. Now, open up.”

Chaeyoung opens her mouth to be fed by her girlfriend. She closes her eyes as she savours the taste of the cake. Just like she predicted, the strawberry melts in her tongue. The fruity and sweet blast invades her senses. She opens her eyes with a wide smile on her face and gave Tzuyu a thumbs up. She opens her mouth for Tzuyu to feed her more. Tzuyu complies with a chuckle.

“Besides, your presence makes my heart beat faster. Be it in front of me or behind me, as long as we’re in the same room. My heart beats erratically just by hearing your name too.” Tzuyu says as she keeps on feeding her little girlfriend. Her eyes has that sparkle of a shining star as she looks at Chaeyoung with that loving stare. Tzuyu smiles warmly and it makes Chaeyoung’s insides do a somersault.

Contrary to the popular belief, Tzuyu is a straight forward girl. She may appear as a shy girl but she doesn’t like to beat around the bush. She has a way with her words. Tzuyu always rendered her speechless. She loves making Chaeyoung a blushing mess.

Warmth spread on Chaeyoung’s cheeks. “Y-you g-giant cheeseball!”

Tzuyu laughs.

•••

_ **“Put on some good music. Wear a suit.”** _

•••

Chaeyoung lays on the middle of her bed, exhausted. Chest heaving up and down. She just finished decorating the place. Her eyes glances at the clock on her phone. 7:30pm. She still has 30 minutes to prepare herself. Chaeyoung stood up and went to the shower. She wore a suit with the matching slacks she found in her closet. It wasn’t a new suit but she have always been wanting to wear it. Ever since she was a little kid, there wasn’t a day where she doesn’t ask her aunties if she is old enough, big enough or fit enough to wear the suit. She checks herself in the mirror, smiling at how she looks,her eyes crinkle, her dimples showing. After she’s done, she went out to their garden. Re-checking everything she needs. She grabs the piece of paper tucked carefully in her pockets. She scans the words written on it.

_Roses, check_

_Balloons, check_

_Suit, check_

_Music, check_

_Lights, check_

Everything is set, she got everything written on the paper. But why does she feels like she forgot something important. She scans the place again then the paper. Chae turns the paper back, her eyes widen in a realization. How could she almost forgot? She runs back inside the house, straight to the kitchen. She opens the cupboard for sweets, her eyes frantically scanning the contents, a silent prayer on her lips. “Please, tell me we still have it.” Chaeyoung let out a sigh of relief when she saw what she was looking for. She grabs the two packets of gummies and pours the contents into the bowl. She makes her way back into the garden.

_ _

_ **“The haribos! Don’t forget her gummy jellies.”** _

Chaeyoung’s phone rings. She answers it in a heartbeat.

_“I’m here, chaengie. Where are you?”_

“I’m at the garden.” A smile on her lips. Chaeyoung waited patiently on the garden.

•••

Nayeon is exhausted. She had a really, really bad day at the office. Her boss went on an overseas trip with her family, leaving behind tons of unsigned documents, unpublished works, and unfinished papers. Nayeon, being the secretary, is inclined to finish everything her boss left. String of curses left her mouth every 5 minutes. At this rate, she’ll have to overtime to finish it all. Her head aches from the thought. An email popped into her laptop, she immediately opens it, groaning in frustration when she realized that it’s from her boss. Asking her if she managed to finish the papers due for next week. Nayeon practices the breathing exercises, an effective way to calm her nerves. With shaky hands, she constructs a reply.

**Email sent**!

She closed her eyes, massaging her temples as she leans back into her chair. Her eyes pried open when her phone beeped, a message notification on her lock screen. All the frustration and bad aura she feels left her body in an instant when she saw the message.

** **

_ **My strawberry princess:** _

_ **Mama, please come home early. I’ll be waiting for you** _ ** _._ **

** **

Nayeon lands her gaze at the clock on her desk. She’s supposed to be home in 15 minutes. Nayeon turns her attention back on her phone then on her computer then the back to the phone. _Screw this**.**_ She saved her files and turned the computer off before grabbing her things, the thought overtime was no longer on her mind. Nayeon was about to stand up when she saw the framed picture on her desk. The picture of her, Chaeyoung and _Jeongyeon._ _Their family picture_. It a simple groufie taken by Jeongyeon. Chaengyoung’s head was resting on Jeongyeon’s chest while Nayeon engulfs both in a hug from behind. Their smiles were priceless. Nayeon can fully remember how she asked Jeongyeon to take that picture, the latter refused a lot of times though, saying she look like an old hag with the rollers. Chaeyoung and Nayeon thinks the otherwise though. Jeongyeon looks beautiful with or without make-up. Jeongyeon was naturally beautiful.

Just like every day, when she arrives at the office and before she leaves, she never forgets to greet and kiss her _Jeongie _good morning and good night. _(Nayeon hates saying good bye.)_ Nayeon smiles wistfully as she grabs their picture. “Family first, right? It’s so hard without you. I miss you so much, love.” A tear escaped her eyes, Nayeon wiped it quickly. She shook her head, plastering a smile on her face. “I shouldn’t be crying now. I’ve gotta go_, Jeongie._ Our strawberry princess is waiting for me. I love you.” Nayeon kissed the picture and puts in back in its place. She turned off the lights and locked the door behind. She went to her car and starts heading home.

The drive from her office to their house only took 10 minutes. It isn’t that far from each other but Chaeyoung insisted to bring a car because Chaeyoung is busy in the university now, she can’t go to pick Nayeon up. (Chaeyoung also teased her a lot about being a grandma. But she knows better, Chaeyoung doesn’t want her to walk around a lot, her history of bad legs are what worries her little munchkin so much) Nayeon enters the house.

“Chaeyoungie? I’m home.” She shouted. Usually, Chaeyoung would shout back and tell her “Welcome home.” No matter where she is.

Ever since she was a child, Chaeyoung loves to welcome people into their house, sometimes she engulfs them in a big hug. It was a sweet habit she got from her Aunt Mina. And up to this day, Chaeyoung still does that which is why Nayeon is always looking forward into going home. Nothing makes her day better than her daughter’s warm, comfortable hugs.

But no hugs is waiting for her today.

No adorable dimpled smile surprised her today.

No Chaeyoung came out from the kitchen today.

The house is quiet too. Nayeon grabs her phone and dials Chaeyoung’s number.

“I’m here, Chaengie. Where are you?”

_“I’m at the garden.”_

Nayeon ends the call and went to the garden. She was about to go to the door leading to their garden when she saw purple balloons floating on their ceiling. Nayeon squints her eyes when she noticed that something was attached at the end of the strings. Nayeon walks closer to see it properly, it was letters forming W-E-L-C-O-M-E-H-O-M-E. Nayeon’s heart swells. She also took notice of the rose petals scattered on the floor. She grins as she thought of her daughter’s antics. ‘Romantically cringey, just like her mommy.’

She pushed the door open and walks outside, gasping when the fairy lights lit up. There were candle lights lined up to the pathway too. It’s so beautiful. Nayeon mentally notes to take pictures of it later. Their house isn’t big but they do have a big garden. Jeongyeon insisted of having a big garden because she loves to plant flowers and fruits (though they can’t plant strawberries there, sadly.) She arrives at the end of pathway. A fancy dinner table for two was set up in the garden. Nayeon saw a bottle of her favorite champagne, two rose pasta, a bowl of haribos (Nayeon squinted her eyes to make sure that it’s haribos she’s seeing.) and a strawberry cake. Nayeon chuckles at the latter. Of course, how could her Chaeyoungie forget the strawberry?

A slow music starts playing and it took Nayeon out of her stupor. Nayeon can hear the footsteps behind, her Chaengie. She turns around.

“Chaengie, what is—“the words died down on her throat when she saw Chaeyoung. A hand flew into her mouth. There’s a tug in heart that she can’t describe. It wasn’t a painful tug but it has it’s impacts. Chaeyoung is wearing the suit and the matching slacks that Nayeon knows so well. She knows because she’s the one who bought it. For Jeongyeon. Flashes of memories passes right before Nayeon’s eyes. Sudden feeling of nostalgia washes over her.

** _Familiarity hurts._ **

Nayeon have always loved how it looked on Jeongyeon. And now, Nayeon can’t deny the resemblance of Chaeyoung to her mommy. It looks good on Chaeyoung. So, so good. Exactly, just like how it was to Jeongyeon.

“Can I please have this dance?”

Tears are welling up in her eyes but she didn’t care. She nods and put her hands into Chaeyoung’s. The latter gives her a big smile, the deep curve of dimples are peeking out. Nayeon didn’t hold back the urge to pinch it. Chaeyoung groans, “Mama!” Nayeon chuckles albeit the tears. She puts her hands on the other girl’s neck while Chaeyoung puts hers on Nayeon’s waist.

The slow tune of a song so familiar to Nayeon is still playing in the background. _It was their song. Jeongyeon and hers. _

“What’s this for, Chaengie?” Her voice came out as shaky, Chaeyoung didn’t answer. She simply smiled at her mother. The two went to continue their slow dance. Chaeyoung is wearing a high heeled boot so she’s in the same height as her mother. With rush of familiar, warm feelings inside her and being with ‘in the moment’, Nayeon decided to put her head on the younger girl’s chest. She closes her eyes, burying her face into the girl’s chest. Her nose caught a whiff of the suit, it still has Jeongyeon’s scent. _It smells like her Jeongie_. Nayeon can’t help it. Her heart constricts, the familiarity hurts so much. She starts to cry. She misses her Jeongie so, so much_. _

_It’s so hard without you._

Chaeyoung wipes the tear on her face. Hearing her mother sob like that makes her heart aches. She mentally slaps herself. She shouldn’t be crying, she should be making her mama happy. So, rather than comforting her mama with her usual sweet words and kisses, she instead smiles and pulled away. Chaeyoung wiped her mother’s tears gently with her thumbs.

_“Mama, you look ugly when you cry.”_

Chaeyoung knew that those were the words her mommy would’ve said if she saw her mama crying right now. Nayeon slaps Chaeyoung’s arms “Ya! I’m your mother!” Chaeyoung apologizes while laughing. Her giggles bursting from her lungs. She hums with a smile before taking Nayeon to the table, pulls out the chair for her and made sure her mama is comfortable.

“Okay, little cub. Answer me. What’s all of this for?” Nayeon stares at her, eyebrow raised. Tears no longer in her eyes but her eyes are still shining.

“Mama, you’ve been really stressed these past few days.”

Nayeon hums.

“And…I heard you crying the other night. You were muttering mommy’s name in your sleep.” Nayeon looks away. Tears once again threatening to spill on her face. Chaeyoung holds on to her mother’s hand on the table, “Mama, it’s okay. I miss mommy too. I miss her so much.” Chaeyoung’s voice croak.

“I know you miss her too. That’s why I have something for you.” Chaeyoung places a kiss on Nayeon’s head before retrieving the laptop on the bag beside her. She gives it to her mama, who took it with shaky hands.

“What’s this?”

“Just play it, please.” Nayeon presses the button.

_“__Is this working now, Ji__?_” Nayeon gasps aloud when she heard the voice. The voice that she wasn’t able to hear for years now. The voice she misses the most. The voice that never failed to bring joy into her heart. The voice that she fell in love to. The voice of the love of her life. _Jeongyeon’s voice._

_“Yes. Say something.”_

_“Something.”_

_“Jeongyeon!”_

_“What? You told me to say something!”_

_“For the love of god jeongyeon, just please start recording.”_ Nayeon laughs at the two’s bickering though her tears are continuously falling.

_“__Hi, my bunny!”_The video then revealed Jeongyeon. _Her Jeongyeon,_ in hospital’s clothes, smiling that adorable smile of hers. Nayeon knows this. Nayeon remembers this day. _Nayeon will never forget about this because it was the day before Jeongyeon’s heart stopped beating…forever. _

_“You were shocked, aren’t you? I’m here, nabongs. How are you doing? How is my little chaeyoungie? Wait—i bet she’s not little anymore when you watch this...”_ Jeongyeon pauses for a moment. The tears on Nayeon’s face were unstoppable. Nayeon can hear Chaeyoung’s little sobs in front of her.

_“...__if you watch this that means I’m no longer there. What will you being doing without me nabongs? I bet you’ll have a party!”_ Jeongyeon chuckled albeit the tears falling from her eyes says something else. Jeongyeon stopped laughing. She wiped her tears with one hand. Her eyes stares straight into the camera, it pierces through Nayeon’s soul._ “I maybe teasing but I know you, nabongs. You’ll do great. You’ll be an amazing mom to our chaengie. I know you’ll raise her well even without me by your side...”_Nayeon cries harder. Her vision gets so blurry but she wipes them away immediately. She doesn’t want to just hear it, she needs to see Jeongyeon. She steadies the tablet on the table. Her shaky hands rests atop of her chest. Nayeon can physically feel her erratically beating heart.

_“...Nabongs, don’t cry while watching this. You look ugly when you cry!...”_ Jeongyeon snickered.

“Wipe my tears away then.” Nayeon mutters.

“..._don’t cry, my bunny…Please…I-I won’t be there to wipe your tears away.”_

Nayeon grips her chest tightly. Her heart constricts. A hand was put on top of hers. Nayeon was engulf in a hug from behind. She didn’t know when Chaeyoung moved from her seat, Chaeyoung is in tears too.

_“... Ah! I didn’t want to cry. Sorry. Just know that I love you both, okay? Changie, my precious strawberry princess, don’t give mama a hard time, okay? Mommy loves you so much_.”

“I love you too, mommy.” Nayeon heard her daughter reply, her voice breaking.

_“_I’ll have to end this now. Jihyo is giving me a death glare. Ya jihyo! Why are your eyes red?”__

_“Jeongyeon, you pabo!”_

_“Anyways, before I go, Happy Anniversary to the love my life, my bunny, my Nabongs. I love you so much. Of course, you too, Chaengie. I love you my asterbot!”_ The video ended. The mother and daughter cried their hearts out. Nayeon forgot that it’s their anniversary. She was too busy these days to even remember dates. She cries and mentally apologizes to Jeongyeon. She promises to be a better mother for Chaeyoung and asks her to guide them both. A gust of warm wind flew past them. Nayeon smiles albeit the tears. She knows Jeongyeon heard her.

•••

Later that night, Chaeyoung climbs out of their bed, careful to not wake her sleeping mama Nayeon. She manages to get away successfully.

She went into their balcony with quiet steps. Her eyes lands on the starry sky. The eerie calmness of the night brought warmth and a piece of mind to the young girl, the moon is shining so beautifully tonight. She looks at the paper in her hands. It was the torn piece from her old sketchbook. Chaeyoung closes her eyes as she remembers a memory.

//

_“Chaengie, sweetie. Listen carefully to mommy, okay?”_

_Chaeyoung nods enthusiastically. Full attention directed to her mommy. Sketchbook and crayons ready._

_Her mommy chuckles before she continues._

_“First, scatter the rose petals on the floor. Make sure to put in a lot, your mama finds them romantic.”_

_Roses on the floor. Chaeyoung wrote it down on her sketchbook. The red crayon leaves its marks on the paper._

_“Next, balloons. Make sure it’s purple. Your mama’s favourite colour is purple.”_

_Little Chaeyoungie draws balloons on her sketchbook using a purple crayon._

_“Put on some good music. Wear a suit. Or you can use my suit. The one your mama bought for me. She said I look good in it.”_

_Chaeyoung looks at her mommy, eyebrows raised, confusion written all over her face. “Mommy, what if your suit won’t fit me?” Her mommy stops at this question. “I guess, I should ask your aunt Jihyo to buy you a suit every year so you’ll have a suit your size while growing up.”_

_Chaeyoung beams at the thought of her aunt Jihyo giving her suits every year. Her mommy ruffles her hair while smiling. _

_Chaeyoung turns the paper to write on the next page. “What about the food, mommy?”_

_Her mommy’s eyes widen in realization. “The haribos! Don’t forget her gummy jellies. The bear ones are her favourite. I gave her haribos on our first date and she’s grown to love them ever since. Make sure to never forget the haribos, okay?”_

_Chaeyoung draws little bears on the paper using an orange crayon. ‘Mama’s favourite’ is written beside of the drawing._

_With a glint of pure happiness in her eyes, shows her sketchbook to her mommy accompanying it with a proud smile. Her mommy scans the sketchbook and gives her thumbs up. She giggles as her mommy picks her up and carries her, showering her face with kisses. Her mommy gives her one last kiss her left cheek then proceeds to engulf her in a warm hug. Chaeyoung hugs back, burying her face into her mommy’s neck._

_“There will come a time where I will no longer be with you so remember, my little Chaeyoungie, Do this when Mama gets sad, okay? Do this in place of mommy.”_

_She moves a few inches back and glances at her mommy. Little Chaeyoungie didn’t really understood what the older said, she never knew the weight behind those words not until she was 15. All she thought about that time was the idea of making her mama happy._

_“Yes, mommy Jeongyeon. I will make mama happy.”_

•••

“I made Mama happy today, Mommy. **_Mission success._**” Chaeyoung smiles.

She opened her eyes and lit up the piece of paper, doing the magic trick she learned from her Mama Nayeon—That trick that can make her wishes reach her Mommy Jeongyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited. Lots of grammatical errors here and there, forgive me :( Scream at me on twitter: @jihyoesuwu
> 
> P.s. This was inspired by the @Nabongsbunny’s Aftermoon Au (Asterbot family T.T)
> 
> P.p.s. yep, it’s also inspired by that jollibee ad


End file.
